


House Hunting

by SweetSunnyRose



Series: Scars Saga [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSunnyRose/pseuds/SweetSunnyRose
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts, Kate drags Remus along for some house hunting. Kate is eager to explore each room for its numerous benefits. Remus just wants Kate to stop being a tease and explore him.Rated R for sexual content consisting of: relentless teasing, frustration, groping and hinting, grinding, more frustration, sexual satisfaction in the form of intercourse and oral (both female and male), and maybe even a bit of improper use of magic.Set during the summer of 1978 (late June early July) after Remus and Kate leave Hogwarts.(This is from the universe of my Scars trilogy, found on ff.net. Kate is an original character that I created.)





	House Hunting

**XXXXXX**

“This is it,” I said looking up at Remus as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

We were standing before a small, cottage inspired house. The pale yellow siding contrasted nicely with the stark blue shutters and roofing. Two neatly trimmed bushes sat on either side of the stoop where there was a matching blue door. There was a short walking path that lead down to the street. It was cute, delicate, and a little frilly on the edges. Not really my style, but… there was a forest behind it and no immediate neighbors.

"Are you sure?” Remus asked, sounding less than enthused.

I looked at the plaque depicting the house number.

“Yes. Sixty-nine Forest Lane. Like I said, this is it. Come one, let’s look inside.”

I held his hand a little tighter as I pulled him along the stone walkway up to the front door. I let his hand go only to pull out the little silver key the realtor had given me.

“How did you get a key again?” he asked with a trace of suspicion.

I rolled my eyes. “I told the realtor that we were _really_ interested but that you wanted to see the inside of it first. I told her this was the only possible day we had available as we both had…jobs to do.”

My voice trailed off lightly, but I quickly pushed aside all thought of the war. Today we would not worry about tomorrow. Today we would just be together…in every sense I hoped.

“She understood so she handed over the key,” I finished as the lock gave a little click.

“She understood? Usually they like to visit the property with the client.” Remus cocked his brow as he looked at me. My heart fluttered in my breast.

“I can be _very_ persuasive.”

His scornful look turned to one of interest.

“I told her I was really, _really_ interested in buying.”

“You charmed her didn’t you?”

I pursed my lips. “Only a little. Now get inside before I charm you.”

“It’s too late for that,” he muttered but passed through the door anyway.

 

We stepped into a small entrance hall. A kitchen was to our immediate left, a lounge to our right, and a staircase directly before us that led up to the second floor. I led him to the lounge first. The furniture was sparse, only placed for show, and looked like someone’s grandmother had picked it out. The sofa was covered in an atrocious floral pattern. The side table was covered in lace dollies. And the air held a hint of old potpourri.

Remus glanced sideways at me.

“Ignore the floral sofa and lace dollies, and hold your breath against the smell if you must. And instead imagine, you’ve just come home from a day at the office,” I said as I led him deeper into the room.

“And what office is this exactly?”

“Lupin and Son Poltergeist Expulsion Experts,” I answered easily.

“Lupin and Son?” He raised his brow but an easy smile spread across his face.

“You work with your dad. Not the sexiest job perhaps, but you’re biding your time until you can take over the business. Now stop distracting me.”

“Sorry; I’m just trying to get a clear picture.”

“So… you come home from a long day at the office and the air smells like your favorite meal because I cooked it just for you. The gramophone is playing in the corner. Maybe it’s your favorite Eagles song, or a little bit of Marvin Gaye to set the mood.” I grinned.

“You come in, shrug off your cloak…” I moved behind him, rubbing my hand across the back of his shoulders and down his arms slowly, mimicking the removal of a cloak. I could feel his muscles tense ever so slightly at my touch. I moved around him to stand in front of him once again.

“…and I’m there to greet you with a smile and a kiss…”

I stood on my toes to brush my lips lightly against his. He began to slide his hands around my waist, but I dropped to my feet and stepped back.

“I encourage you to have a seat on our _unobtrusive_ sofa…”

I led him to the sofa and gently pushed him down.

“…and enjoy a relaxing cuppa while I offer to massage your neck.”

I moved behind the sofa, my hand trailing lightly from one shoulder, across his chest, and over to the other shoulder. I kneaded my fingers gently across the base of his neck and the back of his shoulders, working the kinks as I came to them. His head lolled forward offering up the tender skin on the back of his neck. My hands worked deftly; I could feel his body relaxing.

Fighting in a war was very stressful.

I smiled as I my hands threaded through his hair. I tugged lightly, tilting his head to the side. I leaned forward and ran my nose along his ear. My tongue came out to tease the lobe before pulling it in between my teeth and sucking lightly. His breath escaped him in a breathy puff. His head began to turn towards mine. I stood up and moved back around the sofa, my hands abruptly leaving his body.

“Now, you simply have to admire this kitchen,” I said as I moved across the hall to the next room.

 

There was a brief pause before I heard him move from the sofa. I smiled.

The kitchen was “L” shaped, with cupboards and counter space along the wall and bar space that jutted out into the room. There were a few open holes where large appliances would go. The counter tops were all a shiny laminate that was supposed to look like marble. I moved to stand before an empty space on the wall.

“The stove would go here,” I said. “So I would easily be able to see when you got home.”

I looked over my shoulder at him. His pupils were dilated slightly and I knew from the angle of his eyes that he had been staring at my bum. His eyes looked up to meet mine, but he offered no apology, and I sought none.

“It’s good counter space, don’t you think? And a good height.”

“Good height?” he asked, his voice husky.

_Good._

“Yes, because if I were to sit on it…” I jumped up on the bar, “…it puts us at the same eye level.”

I braced my hands on either side of my hips and leaned forward. The collar of my shirt fell open revealing my bosom, and the way my arms were positioned I was able to push my breasts together. As predicted, and hoped, Remus’s eyes darted down to my exposed cleavage. He grinned at the sight and the thoughts that were surely beginning to run through his mind. He made to move forward.

I pulled my knees to my chest, spun around, and jumped off the other side of the bar. I could hear Remus grunt behind me. His frustration was beginning to grow, and the more it grew, the more fun we could have releasing it.

“The dining table will go here,” I said, standing in an open area. “It’s doesn’t have to be big; we can easily enlarge it if needed. But it does have to be sturdy. I’m thinking oak maybe.”

“Why sturdy?” he asked moving around the counter quickly joining me in the open area.

“Because you can eat your dinner here, and then me for desert. No need to move.”

My voice dropped low with desire and I smirked. His hands quickly clutched at my waist, and his forehead leaned against mine. He murmured my name and I indulged him in a kiss. His growing arousal twitched against my leg as one of his hands threaded through my hair, pulling my mouth roughly against his own. I wasn’t quite ready to take things further just yet; I still had more rooms to show him.

I broke off our kiss and smiled up at him.

“Come on; you have to see the garden. You’ll understand why this place is perfect for us once you do.”

 

It was harder to step away from him this time, but I managed it somehow. I led him outside. There wasn’t much out there to see, but the primary draw of the house was the close proximity of the forest behind it. So on nights of the full moon, the guys could come over and Remus could stay close to home.

We made our way back inside, where I showed him the spare rooms. I joked about turning one into a kennel for Padfoot, but he seemed more attuned to the idea of turning it into a library. From the library we moved to the bathroom where there was both a standing shower and a clawed foot tub. I stepped into the tub and held my hand out towards him.

“I thought cats didn’t like water and preferred to….bathe themselves.”

His voice had a husky, almost feral tone to it. I had been teasing him all morning (we had another heated kiss outside where he managed to squeeze my bum before I slipped away, and in the spare bedroom I’d grazed against him rather provocatively) and it seemed he was finally trying to get me back. I looked up at him through my lashes as he stepped into the tub with me. My hands played at the collar of his shirt.

“Well…” I said slowly. “I could…bathe myself, but it’s more fun with you.”

His hands gripped my waist and he pulled me forcefully against him. His erection was now delightfully firm and I couldn’t help the groan that escaped my throat. I was mildly tempted to give into my desire then and there, but I still had one more room to show him.

That didn’t mean I couldn’t play a little more though.

I slid my hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed down lightly. His eyes locked with mine as he ever-so-slowly dropped to his knees. His nose brushed over the fabric covering my navel and his hands slid over my bum, squeezing lightly before sliding back around to my inner thigh. I nearly lost my control when he lowered himself enough so that his face was level with my groin. His delectable and skillful lips only centimeters away from my sweet spot, if only it wasn’t blocked by kickers and corduroy.

I pushed back on his shoulders and side stepped his legs as he stretched out. With his back against the white porcelain, I lowered myself and straddled his lap. I gripped the rim of the tub on either side of his head, putting my breasts in line with his eyes.

I lowered my face enough to take his lips forcefully with mine. His hands slipped back up my backside once more and underneath my shirt. His callused fingers slid around to cup my breasts. He squeezed lightly but with promise to do so again only harder. He pushed aside the fabric of my bra. His thumb rubbed over my nipple; it hardened at his touch and I rocked against him, eager for more friction.

His other hand gripped at my waist. He pulled me down tighter and harder as I rocked against him again. The fabric of his trousers was pulled tight as his hardness pressed against me, almost uncomfortably so. We both let out a guttural moan, both wanting and needing more.

I pulled out of the kiss, but his lips instantly attached themselves to my neck.

“Maybe,” I attempted to say, but my voice was nothing but a breathy whisper. So I tried again.

“Maybe you could distract me from the water long enough to make a bath together worthwhile.”

His lips were still sucking and nipping at my throat, and I knew I’d come away with a love bite. His thumb and forefinger were tweaking my nipple. And his other hand was sliding around to work on removing my pants.

As difficult it was, I pushed him back.

“And if not…there’s always the shower.”

I climbed out of the tub before he could stop me. He swore lightly and his head slammed against the back of the tub.

 

I waited for him out in the hall. He walked out, moments later, looking deliciously disheveled. His hair was ruffled, his shirt—of which the top few buttons were undone, had I done that?—was crumpled, and the bulge in his pants was straining fiercely against his trousers.

“Are you all right?” I asked.

“No,” he replied darkly. He shook a leg lightly as he tried to adjust himself.

“It sounded like you hit your head rather hard.”

“Oh, it’s hard alright.”

_Yes it is._

“There’s one more room left.”

I led him down the hall a short ways to the master bedroom. It was a spacious, empty room. There was a large window on the wall opposite the door that opened to a small balcony and looked out towards the forest.

“I can set my scope up out here,” I said, walking out on the balcony. “It has an unobstructed view of the sky. And there aren’t any neighbors, so the stars won’t have to compete against their lights. And…”

I looked back at him over my shoulder. The look I saw reflected in his eyes was very different from the burning need I saw only moments ago. There was nothing I could think of to describe the look other than love. Pure and simple love.

I suddenly felt…foolish? Self-conscious maybe? I’m not sure exactly. But I felt the air around us shift drastically. We found ourselves in a very intimate moment, as I moved back into the room. This house could be _ours_. It could be our future. We could live here a few months, a year, or perhaps the rest of our lives, but it would always be _our_ place.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I moved towards him.

“We could put the bed along this wall,” I indicated the wall to my right. “Or we could put it here and we could look out at the sky every night.”

Remus remained silent as I came to a stop before him.

“Or…” I tempted further, my hands slowly, hesitantly working their way up his torso to wrap around his neck. “If you don’t like this place at all we can look elsewhere. We don’t have to decide this very instant. I booked the place for the whole day. We have hours left before I have to hand over the key.”

His hands slowly found their way to my hips.

“But you want this? You want to get a house together?”

“Yes!” I said quickly without a second thought.

“Why?” he asked doubtfully. I knew he wasn’t just asking about the house. He was asking _why me? Why a werewolf?_

 “Because I love you,” I said pointedly. My fingers clasping behind his neck and pulling us closer together. “Because I _want_ to be… _with_ you…frequently. And because Dad will never let you into my room alone, and I don’t think your parents would be much better. And because I don’t want to have to shag in Sirius’ toilet room every time I want a fix.”

He laughed at that; his shoulders relaxing a little, and his fingers splaying out on my hips. His thumbs slipped under my shirt and trailed lightly over my skin. The burning need to feel him in me had succumbed to a temporary freezing charm while we had our moment of serene intimacy. But with his fingers slowly dancing over my skin it was given new life.

“You can’t deny it was exciting though,” he said. “The thrill of being caught…”

“Yes…but it was a toilet, Remus.”

I let my own fingers begin a dance over the back of his neck, into his hair, and down to his ears. His ears were always a sensitive spot. I gave a little tug with my thumb to one of them. He responded with a low growl deep in his throat. His grip on my waist tightened as he flipped me around and pushed my back against the wall. Seconds later his mouth came down hard on mine.

There would be no escaping this time. I couldn’t even if I wanted to, which I didn’t. I was ready for him, eager for him. And as he ground against me seeking friction, I knew he wouldn’t make me wait long.

His hands roamed up my side pulling my shirt along with it. Our lips broke apart as he tugged the fabric over my head. Our mouths slammed together again as my hands moved to work at relieving him of his constricted pants. His hands did the same to mine. Our knickers fell off with our trousers.

With his wand in hand he cast a quick contraception charm. I’ll tell you, that little spell was much better than those slimy Muggle condoms we were using. I could feel him, the _real_ him, inside me and it was magnificent.

His hand ran up my thigh and hiked my leg up around his waist. His other hand began running up my other leg. I gave a little push off the floor to help him out. He caught me and lowered me onto him. I was so ready for him, he met no resistance and slid in easily.

He paused only for a second to relish the feeling of how he filled me so completely, before beginning his thrusts. He wasn’t gentle with them either. Up against the wall was not the time to be gentle. He thrust hard and he thrust fast. My legs locked around his waist; my fingers clung to his neck and shoulders. He had me climaxing in record time, and he followed soon after. He continued to thrust as he rode out his climax.

I kept my legs locked around him, not ready to let him go. His head dropped to my shoulder where he placed light kisses.

“That was for your relentless teasing,” he said in a breathy pant.

“Hmm…if that’s what teasing gets me, I should do it more often.”

He lifted his head and smiled. “Hold on.”

“Trust me, I’m not letting you go.” I tightened my grip around his neck as proof.

He turned us around. With a wave of his wand he conjured us large cushions to lay upon. He gently lowered himself to his knees, and then he lay me on my back. All the while, he never left me.

He kissed me deeply before slowly pulling out. Oh how I loath to feel him leave; I whimpered. Yes, whimpered. His lips spread into a smile.

“Patience, Love,” he whispered before kissing my jaw.

He trailed kisses down my throat to my collarbone. And then down lower to my breast. His hand slipped underneath my bra to flick one nipple while his tongue slipped under the other to suckle it. I moaned and my hips bucked. He gently pushed my hips back down to the cushion.

“Patience, I said.”

His kisses trailed lower still. He paused here and there to suck and nip at the tender flesh of my abdomen. I knew I’d have more love bites by the time he was through.

“This, my tenacious kitten…”

He kissed me below my navel.

“…is because I love you…”

He kissed and swirled his tongue around one pelvic bone.

“…so very…”

And then the other.

“…very much.”

He dove to my core, lapping at the sides cleaning the residue from our previous excursion. My head fell back against the pillow as a loud moan escaped my lips. My hips bucked again and he had to hold them flat as his tongue slipped between my folds. With a long, agonizingly slow lick he trailed his tongue up to my core, swirled around it, flicked it lightly, before heading back for more.

My back arched, my toes curled, and my hands balled the cushions in my fist. He repeated his actions.

 Lick. Swirl. Flick.

Lick. Swirl. Flick.

My chest was heaving, my body trembling. I bit my lip to hold back the orgasm. I wanted to draw it out. I wanted to make it last. My hand slid down to curl in his hair as I tried to hold him in place. His name escaped my lips in a breathy moan as I begged him for more. But he was showing no mercy.

His finger slipped into me. I groaned as the same finger began to thrust in and out of me. His mouth finally focused on my clit; his tongue slipping in with his finger occasionally to tease. When he added a second finger and gave a little twist I was lost. I cried out as my pleasure rolled over me in pulsing waves. My legs trembled and my body shook. Remus did not move. His face remained planted where it was as he drank me in and cleaned me out.

My hands fell limp at my side as he slowly pulled away. He crawled up my side. I was too exhausted to open my eyes, but I could hear him sucking clean his own fingers. My body gave another spasm. He lay down on the cushion next to me. I turned my head towards him, eyes still closed, body still spazzing occasionally.

I opened my eyes lazily to find him watching me with a smirk.

“Hmm… what are you looking at?” My voice was strange and slightly strained to my own ears.

“I’m committing this look to memory. It’s gratifying to know that I did that. I gave you that pleasure.”

“Hmm…”

I moaned and shifted onto my side. I propped myself up on one arm. My leg slipped down over his.

“You, and only you, Remus. There could never be another.”

I ran my fingers along the side of his face and brought his lips up to meet mine. When his tongue slipped between my lips I groaned; I could taste me on him and I wanted more. I plunged my tongue deeper into his mouth. His arm wrapped around me and he tugged. I shifted so that I was lying on top of him. I could feel him twitch against my thigh. I ran my hands over his rumpled shirt.

Wait…what?

I pulled back abruptly and stared at the offending garment as though it stung me.

“What is this still doing on?”

I tugged and he leaned up enough so I could pull it off of him. I balled it up and tossed it aside. Then I leaned forward again to suck his lip between mine. His hands roamed up my back to unhook my bra. It flew off somewhere else. Then his hands came around and grasped my breasts firmly. His fingers flicked my nipples repeatedly until they were erect. I moaned and ground against him.

He pulled his mouth from mine to latch it onto one of my breasts. My hands fisted in his hair as I rocked against him. I was almost dripping again, but there was something I was rather eager to try.

I pushed him back lightly, breaking his hold on my breast, and shifted so that both my legs fell between his. My hands trailed down his chest, tracing his scars. My eyes never left his as I lowered myself and flicked my tongue over his nipple. He twitched at my touch. I flicked him again and again he twitched. I pulled it between my lips, my teeth grazing it lightly. It was his turn to groan.

I began kissing my way lower. My tongue tracing over his scars. I shifted my legs again so I could move lover. His hand grabbed my arm.

“Kate…?” His voice was low and laden with desire. “What are you…” his voice faded out as I reached a trail of hair that led down and I ran my tongue along it.

“Kate.” His grip on my arm tightened and I looked up. The question was written plainly on his face.

“I want to make you as happy as you’ve made me.”

“I am happy.”

“You know that’s not what I mean. Remus, please, I _want_ to do this. And I know you _want_ me to. I can see it all over your face.”

“It’s not a matter of want; it’s a matter of safety, _your_ safety. If I…”

“I’m not worried, Remus. I love you. I trust you.”

I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. He responded in a like manner. His hand sliding up my arm to tangle in my hair. I felt my need for him growing deeper. I linked my fingers with his and pulled his hand around to my lips. One by one I slowly took his fingers into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it before sucking on it. His eyes darkened with desire with each finger I sucked. I couldn’t stop the moan when I came to the fingers he used on me. The vibrations traveled the length of his arm and made his head drop back. I took both fingers in at once and sucked and licked until I could no longer taste myself. I removed them with a small ‘pop.’ Remus looked back up at me.

“You sure?” he asked breathlessly.

“Absolutely.”

“But what if I…”

“You won’t. It can only be spread through a bite at the full moon. It’s a waning gibbous tonight, and last I checked…your pecker doesn’t have teeth. Look,” I took his hand, the same hand I’d been sucking on, and threaded his fingers back in my hair.

“If it helps, you can stop me anytime you wish.”

I locked my eyes with his and waited. I was intent on letting him choose. He gave the slightest pull downward on my hair and his head dropped back to the cushion. I smiled as I lowered myself to him.

A heat flared up in my stomach. This was going to be something new for us both and I was excited. I knew how good it felt when he went down on me, and I wanted him to feel that same ecstasy. I never expected that I would find it as arousing and enjoyable as I did.

I sucked in a deep breath as I neared him. I could smell myself on him and it delighted me. I let out a slow stream of air over his member, from the base of the shaft to the tip of the head, and it jumped up to meet me, brushing gently across my lips.

I paused and waited for Remus, but he didn’t pull me back.

My tongue came out to wet my lips and it brushed lightly across his head. He gave a gentle moan, so I let my tongue out again. This time I swirled it around the whole head before retracting it.

Again I paused and waited for Remus, but he only squirmed beneath me.

I moved down again. I parted my lips and took him in. He grunted and his fingers tightened in my hair, but he was careful not to pull. I let my tongue run along the underside of him before moving back. I didn’t pause this time but immediately moved down again, taking more of him in. On the way back up my tongue slide over him, twirled around his head, and flicked the very tip of him (much like he had done to me). I moved downward once more, relaxing my throat and taking in even more of him.

By the third time he began to thrust up to meet me. My hand came to join the fray by cupping his sack and squeezing at the base of his shaft. He grunted and his body tensed beneath me. But still he did not pull me back. If anything, he pushed me down once again.

We began to fall into rhythm together. He would thrust into my mouth while I bobbed, my tongue sliding, swirling, and flicking. Heat began to pool in the pit of my stomach. He felt so good thrusting in my mouth and I wanted to bring him to the very edge of the ultimate bliss and push him over. Our joined movements became more frantic. His breathing became ragged. His muscles tensed. And his grip on my hair became almost unbearably tight.

Suddenly with a great tug he yanked me off of him. His cock left my mouth with a loud squelching sound and my head throbbed. Before I could say anything or ask why, he erupted, spilling his creamy white fluid all over his leg. I looked up to his face and saw the most beautiful look of pleasure I had ever seen on him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were parted in a cry of ecstasy. I watched as his body convulsed before me and I took pride in knowing that I was the one to do that to him. No one else but me.

I licked my raw lips and moaned. I could still taste him. I wanted to taste him more, but I didn’t want to push my limit and upset him. So I reached for his discarded wand and cleaned him a bit. Then I lay down beside him and curled into him. His eyes remained closed, but his arms wrapped about me and pulled me closer. With my hand on his bare chest I could feel his heart beating rapidly and it pleased me.

We lay there for a moment, wrapped in each other as our bodies recuperated. When at last he opened his eyes to look at me, I smiled and kissed his lips lightly. He smiled back and I snuggled into him a little more. Sometimes this part of sex, the recuperation period, was just as nice as the climax. His callused hands trailed lightly down my spine.

“You know,” I began. “Maybe this isn’t the right place for us.”

His brow raised. “Come again?”

“Oh! I hope to, but I’ll give you a little more time to recoup.” I smiled and he huffed a laugh.    “I mean, it’s a little big isn’t it? This place not…well, you are too, but I meant the house. We don’t really need two floors and _three_ bedrooms. The forest behind us is a nice draw, but it’s still a little too close to people, and possibly frequently visited by Muggles.”

“So…do you not want to…?”

“Oh I still want to get a house with you,” I clarified quickly. “I’m simply saying that perhaps we keep looking for now. There’s another place I had in mind too. And just imagine all the fun we could have house hunting.”

“Mmm…” His hand roamed over my bum and he pulled my thigh up over his leg. “I have quite the vivid imagination now.”

His voice had become low and husky again. I knew he was preparing for more, and the thought excited me.

“But maybe we should consider this one a bit more. How long did you say you have the key for again?”

I smiled and purred, “Hourrrs.”

“Perfect.”

 

With a low growl, he flipped me onto my back and attached his lips to mine.

 


End file.
